


Limelight

by cianalcrez



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cianalcrez/pseuds/cianalcrez
Summary: Meet Direk Joven Hernando and "Soaring Star" Vicente Enriquez.





	Limelight

Today is a special occasion, today is the first time Joven will go to a public event with Vicente by his side. Joven determined that today would be a great day.

 

When he woke up it’s because of a very sweet kiss from the love of his life. “Good morning mahal, gising na, pinaghanda kita ng paborito mo.” Enteng woke him with breakfast in bed. Joven feels like he won in the lottery, or ascended in the heavens, feels like the first day after a very passionate honeymoon evening. It might as well be the day after their honeymoon with what Vicente did to him last night, it still makes Joven blush.

 

“Salamat mahal, sabayan mo na ko kumain dahil bukod sa mixed berry waffles ikaw ang pinakapaborito ko sa umaga.” Joven said with all the sweetness he can muster. It’s amazing how sweet they still are even after two years of dating if anything, they only became sweeter as days go by.

           

Vicente was the one who brought up the idea of attending today’s event. He brought it up the day they started fitting for the event three months prior. “Mahal, gusto kong ikaw ang kadate ko sa Ball.” Vicente said it so casually that Joven thought he was joking and laughed at it. “Bakit ka tumatawa diyan? Seryoso kaya ako, ayaw mo ba? Aray ah.” Vicente said putting his hand in his heart like he was truly offended. “Teka mahal, seryoso ka ba talaga? Akala ko kasi nagbibiro ka lang. Are you sure you want to be seen with me in an event like this?” Joven was hesitant about it, the industry has been really progressive the past few years but reality is still a bit different than the ideal world they both wish they lived in. “Seryoso ako mahal, yun ay kung gusto mo lang naman, hindi kita pipilitin and hindi ako magagalit kung aayaw ka kasi alam ko naman kung bakit.” Vicente sincerely said.

 

“Mahal, pumapayag na ko.” Joven said a month after Vicente told him he wants to be his date in the Ball. “Ha?” Vicente said because he’s busy reading his script when Joven came into his office to say something. “Ha? Hakdog, biro lang, hahaha. Pumapayag na ko na maging date mo sa Star Magic Ball.” Joven said with a smile on his face. Vicente beamed and then proceeded to hug and kiss Joven deeply.

 

They intend to surprise everyone tonight at the ball so they told no one about who their dates were and when they showed up at the red carpet with Joven’s arm on top of Vicente’s, they grabbed everyone’s attention. Joven tensed up slightly but Vicente just held him to reassure him. They walked down the red carpet with purpose and heads held up high. Cameras kept taking photos of them and the people looked at them with pride and love.

 

They approached the interview area of the red carpet and was interview by Robi Domingo. “Direk Joven and “Soaring Star” Vicente Enriquez everyone is dying to know, ano nga ba ang real score between the two of you? Are the rumors true? Are you guys dating or just friends?” Robi asked curiously. “Well, matagal na naman kaming magkakilala ni Vince and we’ve been good friends ever since.” Joven said seemingly dodging the question, Vicente knows he’s deliberately dodging it for him to be the one to break the news. “Vince, anong masasabi mo?” Robi asked. “Robi, you can say we’re more than friends.” Vicente said ending it with a cheeky wink. They said their goodbye to Robi even though the man wanted to ask more. They wanted to have an air of mystery and will just address it in their own time, for now they want to enjoy this evening with colleagues and friends.

 

Their friends that knew they were dating were definitely surprised that they showed up together and were giving them a lot of support especially Goyong and Julian. Remedios and Felicidad both assured them that if anyone even dared look at them funny they will take care of them, having that kind of protection really assured Joven because if anyone can protect him it’s those two. They feel blessed to have such an amazing support system in their industry and are sure to thank them.

 

The night went on with only festivity, appreciation, beauty, and love. The two lovebirds definitely felt the magic of the Star Magic Ball. After the party is over, Julian invited the two to an after party at his place with a couple of friends but the two decided to call it a night.

 

Once they locked the door to their apartment Vicente immediately kissed Joven passionately and took them to their room with pieces of clothes being torn all the way there. They made sweet sweet love that night, even better than the night before. Joven cannot believe how lucky he is to have such an amazing man holding him dear in their bed lulling him to sleep.

 

“Mahal na mahal kita Vicente Enriquez.” Joven kissed Vicente good night.


End file.
